Airbags are often mounted to a vehicle and deploy so as to prevent an occupant from impacting vehicular structures and/or to prevent an occupant from being ejected from a vehicle in a collision or roll-over. Inflatable chamber arrangements and configurations of the airbags can be used to direct inflation gas to fill one or more inflatable chambers to control one or more aspects of an airbag deployment. In some instances, the airbags can suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Embodiments disclosed herein provide improvement in performance of curtain airbags.